Mako and Reality
by Matt-LOTR
Summary: This is the story of Final Fantasy VII7 my way. Main paring is CloTi. Other pairings will be revealed later on in other chapters...mebbe...Chapter Three up!
1. The First Reactor

**_((A/N: Heheh...this has the same concept as my KH story. Same game, my way.))_****_

* * *

_**

**Mako and Reality**

**Chapter One**

**The First Reactor**

* * *

Two guards stood outside of a Mako Barrel delivery station. The train scheduled to stop there started to skid. It screeched as it stopped in front of the guards dressed in red. A man with black hair dressed in a combat suit hopped off the train. A woman with brown hair in a bun followed. The guards adjusted their nametags and charged. The woman grabbed the one named Tom's neck and threw him over her shoulder into the side of the train. The man threw a kick high into the face of the one named Jerry. Jerry stopped mid-way and collapsed onto the floor. A fat man with a red bandana jumped off the train next, followed by a black man with a machine gun on his arm. He waved for another man to go down.

"Come on, newb! You're only here cause Teef said you should be able to join us! So let's get goin'!" He said. Another man with very spikey hair flipped down off of the train. He landed and stood straight. On his back was a huge sword, in which he named the Buster Sword. He brushed his hands through his **_BLACK_** hair. He nodded and ran forward, then stopped. He bent down and searchedTom and Jerry's bodies and picked up a Potion at each body.

"At least they aren't dead." He shrugged. He ran towards the entrance of the station and ran into twosoldiers dressed in blue.

"Yo! That's a member of AVALANCHE!" One said, "Wait! His eyes! He was in SOLDIER!" He fell backwards as his partner was bolted down by the handle of his sword.

"You're next!" The EX-SOLDIER said.

"AHHH!" The soldier said, "Please don't kill me!"

"Boo."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The soldier screamed off and fell into the train tracks and squirmed under the train. The EX-SOLDIER shook his head and sighed. He continued onwards out of the station. He stopped in front of the three who got off of the train first.

"Hey! I'm Biggs! You used to be in SOLDIER right?" The one with black hair asked.

"Wait, isn't SOLDIER the enemy?" the brown haired one asked, who was disarming the gate lock.

"No Jesse, he _USED_ to be in SOLDIER, but not anymore. Hey, didn't get your name..." Biggs said.

"...Zack," The EX-SOLDIER said.

"Well, the big one'snameis..." Bigs started, pointing at the fat man. Zack interupted him.

"I'm not here for names. Once this is over, I'm getting my money and leaving."

"Wedge..." Biggs finished, but muttered it.

Then the black man ran up.

"Didn't I tell you idiots not to stay together! It drags attention!" He yelled.

"Sorry Barret," Jesse said, finishing up with the lock, "Gate opened!" Jesse, Biggs, Wedge, and Barret ran passed the gate to get into the reactor. Zack looked up at the reactor. Helicopters were flying around in response to the soldier who ran aways distress call. They would be ready to fight them, and Zack knew it. He tightened his grip on the Buster and ran after the others.

**_END OF CHAPTER!_**

**R&R and sorry if this chapter was short. And this isn't a retelling of the game with Zack and Cloud swapped. You'll have to wait and find out how different this is from the game...**


	2. Scorpians and Bombs Don't Mix

_**((A/N: Geez I feel great today, I ffel like I gotta update all of my stories!))**_

**Disclaimer:** **_I don't own any of these characters or places or even a cookie.

* * *

_**

**Mako and Reality**

**Chapter Two**

**Scorpians and Bombs Don't Mix**

* * *

As Zack followed his companions through the short street between the gate and Mako Reactor Barrel Entrance, he ran into a ShinRa Panther. For him, this was nothing, because he was in SOLDIER. But, the problem was, the fact that he only had two materia orbsequipped. He noted this and sighed. No Restore meant he couldn't get badly hurt. And with a Panther here, that would be sort of hard. The Panther growled at Zack, which triggered Zack to draw out his Buster Sword. Zack ran up to the Panther and tried to do a downward chop onto its skull. The Panther rolled over to the left and pounced onto Zack. He dropped the Buster and fell onto his back. The Panther wanted dinner, so it gnawed at Zack's neck. He was getting badly injured. Not what he needed. He kicked the little kitty off of him and rolled towards the Buster. He grasped the hilt and hopped onto his feet. He sacrificed some life force to the glowing green orb in his sword. In his hands he felt the rush of energy, andwas getting readt toshoot a beam of ice at the panther. The ice was forming in his hands and he felt the energy drain. His life force lost a little energy and gave it to the materia. The ice flew out at the panther and hit it dead on. It formed into a giant snowflake and killed it. The Panther fell onto its side and stopped breathing. Zack wandered up to it and grabbed a bag filled with 130 gil. What gil was doing on a ShinRa Panther, was kinda weird. But, hey...Gil is Gil...Zack stood up and fastened his Buster onto his back then, grabbed a potion he found on one of the guards. Hedrank some, and felt ten times better. Some cuts and bruises healed and he continued into the Reactor to meet up on the Bridge with the other AVALANCHE members.

In the Reactor, Wedge was waiting on the other side, near their exit. Zack ran up to the fat man, "Where's everybody else?"

"Up there," Wedge said, referring to the other door at the other side of the bridge, "Better hurry up. Barret hates it when people are late."

Zack nodded and continued onwards. _'Memo to self, Stay on Barret's good side.'_ Zack thought to himself. He opened the door to reveal an angry black man, with a machine gun attached to his arm, tapping his foot. _'Shit...'_

"What the hell took ya so damn long!" The black man said. He was most likely Barret, "Come on, You an' me are gonna take out the core ourselves. I'm Barret. An' you're Zack, right?"

"Yeah..." Zack replied, "I know this place inside out."

"Then, let's get a fucking move on god dammit!" Barret yelled, ticked off. Zack nodded and walked up to Jessie. She nodded and ran to a pad.

"Code deciphered," she said. Biggs ran in followed by Jessie, Zack, then Barret. Barret was mumbling something about _'Teef', 'old friend', _and_ 'asshole'._

Zack shrugged and nodded at Biggs. He ran up to the next pad and said, "Code deciphered." The first door closed behind them and the next door was about to. Barret jumped through, but the door closed on him, making him stuck. He was holding it open, which made Zack chuckle. Jessie hopped on his back and rolled into the next room. Biggs did the same. Zack did it too, but when he jumped on his back, he made sure to make it hurt. Barret then chose to yell a hell lot of curses.

Zack plugged his ears while Jessie and Biggs pulled him out. Biggs stayed behind while Barret, Zack, and Jessie went into the elevator. Jessie stood near the door.

"Push that button over there," Jessie ordered. Zack nodded and went over to the button and pushed the bottom one. The elevetor started up and headed down.

"You see, this Mako that ShinRa is-

"Shut up, you big bear. You told me the 'Mako and ShinRa' speech eight times already, so just shut the freaking hell up!" Zack bursted out. Barret just stood silent.

**"DON'T FUCKIN' TELL ME WHEN TO SHUT UP! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT, SPIKE! I'LL JUST SET THE DAMN BOMB AND TIE YOU UP NEXT TO IT AND SET UP A LAWN CHAIR TO WATCH YOU BLOW UP! I DON'T CARE IF I DIE WITH YOU! I'LL BE HAPPY JUST KNOWING YOU BLEW INTO BITS AND I WAS THERE TO WATCH IT!"** Barret exploded. Jessie shivered and Zack fell backwards and scrambled to a corner.

"We're here..." Jessie muttered. Barret walked out and Jessie followed. Zack stood up.

"Holy...Shit..." Zack spat out. He ran out to find them. He found Jessie running down a huge staircase and Barret walking down it. He ran behind Barret and shoved him down the stairs.

"You're too slow, Mr. Tough Guy," Zakc said, closely following the big rollig ball of Barret. Barret starting yelling like a maniac.

**"WHEN I STOP ROLLING, SPIKE, I'M GONNA MURDER YOU, YOU FUCKIN' PIECE OF SHIT!"** Barret yelling falling down another flight of stairs. Jessie opened the door at the bottom and was about to walk in.

"Wait! Let the big black man go first!" Zack yelled. Jessie turned and Barret rolled through. In the next room, Barret fell through a gap in the wall.

**"FUCK!"** Barret yelled, falling. Jessie came to the gap, and jumped it. Zack followed. Jessie jumped on the ladder and climbed down.

From the bottom she yelled, "Press the **CONFIRM** button to jump onto a ladder and use the **Directional Arrows** to climb up and down."

"What in the fucking hell are you talking about?" Zack asked, confused.

"I...Don't...Know..." Jessie replied. Zack shrugged and climbed down the ladder. Jessie stayed behind. He ran down two pipes and climbed down two more ladders to reach the bottom, and Barret.

"Hey, Barret. How'ya doin'?" He asked.

**"HELP ME UP! LET'S GO SET THE FUCKING BOMB!"** Barret fumed. Zack helped Barret up and they continued down this bridge and to a Mako Surpressing Core, "Set, the bomb Spike!"

"Shouldn't you do it?" Zack asked.

"No! I'm keeping watch."

"Fine...Fine..." Zack replied. He kneeled down and grabbed a bomb out of his pack. He placed it to the Mako Surpressing core and set the Ten Minute Denonation code. '_08937.'_

_**'Wait! This isn't just a reactor!'**_

"Shut it, Sephy!" Zack yelled.

_**'Sorry...Watch out!'**_

"Huh!" Zack turned to Barret, who was staring at a robotic Scorpian. The Red Scorpian grabbed the bomb and attached it to itself. The two AVALANCHE members looked at each other and said the same thing.

**"Holy Shit..."**

_**END OF CHAPTER!**_

**R&R...This is pretty slow but it'll speed up. And Zack yelling at Sephiroth? You'll find out why.**


	3. Whoops

**_((Matt-LOTR is back with a vengence!))_**

_DISCLAIMER: Must I...?_

* * *

**Mako and Reality**

**Chapter Three**

**Whoops**

* * *

Zack braced himself for the upcoming battle. 'It's about time I see the bear in action!' Barret loaded his mchine gun arm and aimed at the Scorpian. He fired. The Scorpian doged every single bullet with ease then smacked barret with its tail. Zack chuckled and drew his Buster. He ran up to the Scorpian and ran up its leg and hit the head with the flat side of his sword. He roll back into the ground and braced for an attack. But nothing. He opened his eyes and looked at the Scorpian. Its eyes went blank and revealed a screen. The Presidant appeared. 

"I aplaud your efforts men. Most definatly you Zack. You quit SOLDIER and betray us for a 'better' cause." The Presidant said, with finger empassis on better, "Too bad you must die." With that the screen dissapeared and on it was some words.

(WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

"Okay..." Zack and Barret muttered and Barret aimed once again. The Scorpian raised its tail.

"Barret! No! Don't attack when the tail is up or it'll counter-attack with a laser!" Zack quickly explained before Barret had action.

"Yeah, right..." Barret said sarcastically. He aimed and fired furiously. The Scorpian fell onto its legs, then rose and sprayed Barret with something.

"Barret you idiot, why didn't you listen to...me..." Zack trailed off as the Scorpian said something all too familiar to him, because he seen many before and this meant trouble.

"Target Aqquired." The Scorpian roboticallty said, then fired a laser beam at them. Zack rolled out of firing range, but Barret was too stunned to move and was sliced with the laser.

"BARRET!" Zack yeleld and bega to glow with a yellowish light. The screen appeared with another batch of words accompinied by a face too.

(:O Uh-oh...)

"BRAVER!" Zack yeleld as he ran straight up to the robotic demon and jumped high with furious force. His jump was over the robotic scorpian. He brought the Buster down straight through the scorpian's middle with great force.

(:O Nooo!)

"Hehe...uh...oh..." Zack started. He noticed something that was on the scorpian that was cut also...the bomb...

Zack quickly strapped the Buster Sword onto his back and dived towards Barret. He attempted to lift him but failed. So he kicked him. Nothing. He thought for a bit whiel the bomb was ticked faster than ever. He bent over Barret and said something that awoke him instantly and made him run all the way to Wedge.

"CPR!"

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Barret screamed while running faster than Zack.

"Wow...maybe I was worng about him being slow." Zack muttered while sprinting after him. He followed across the bridge and jumped halfway up the ladder and climbed up a pipe but slid down once. He jumped over another ladder and noticed Jesse. "Hey you okay?" Zack asked while getting Jesse's leg loose.

"Yeah, just got stuck." Jesse said beofre jumping over Zack and heading up the ladder. Zack, of course, followed quickly. jesse leaped the gap quickly. Zack noticed a potion back where Jesse was and slid back down the ladder, quickly grabbed it and hopped back up the ladder. he was about to jump the gap when an explosian made the gap wider by blowing half of it to pieces.

"Uh oh...Maybe I should've left this thing back down there." Zack sighed as he rubbed the potion. He prepared himslef for a big jump and tried to make the gap. He didn't. He fell throught the gap and Jesse didn't notice. She continued to the elevatior and had to continue because he took too long. Zack fell to the bridge he first crossed and hit the rail and fell over into the Mako below.

Jesse had no problem about the codes for the locked doors because Barret made a hole big enough through the metal doors. They all continue into the Mako Bomb Shelter without Zack...

* * *

**End of the Chapter! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IM BACK!**

**YAAAAAAAAAAY**

**R&R!...please...I'll give out cookies!**


End file.
